


The Next Time They Meet

by springwoof



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Disturbing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwoof/pseuds/springwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>"John Sheppard. I have a <em>Gift</em> for you, Sheppard."<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: SGA 307: Common Ground, and 503: Broken Ties
> 
> Beta: Grateful thanks to [](http://tesserae.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://tesserae.dreamwidth.org/)**tesserae** for the beta! She has the wonderful talent of looking at my misshapen attempt at a first draft and being able to see where I _actually_ wanted to go with it.
> 
> Note & Thanks: This fic was originally written in May of 2009. The original inspiration for this fic came from a prompt at the [The Inaugural Dreamwidth Comment Porn Meme ](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/317421.html?view=14979053#t14979053). The prompt was from [](http://bethbethbeth.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://bethbethbeth.dreamwidth.org/)**bethbethbeth** : SGA, John/Todd, "The next time they meet...."

.

"John Sheppard. I have a _gift_ for you, Sheppard."

Woozy, John blinked and looked up into the Wraith's face. _Oh good. Todd's come to kill me._

Maybe he'd said that out loud. Todd's mouth curled into a hideously _familiar_ smile—ironic amusement, or amused irony...something like that.

Oh well, John'd been nearly dead anyway. At least it was someone he knew instead of the damned Hreishkahr. That was all he had time to think before Todd's feeding hand smacked into the center of his chest.

God, _pain_. Pain limitless and deep as the ocean. Swimming in it, _drowning_ in it. John's mouth stretched open wide, but he didn't have enough air left to scream. Then the pain began to fade, going from overwhelmingly vivid to pale and colorless, like an old flannel shirt washed too many times. In its place came relief, then a wash of pleasure, of ecstasy. He gasped.

"Aaah!" The cry shoved its way out of John's throat, leapt out of his gaping mouth. The ecstasy was as overwhelming as the pain had been. Every sensation whited out except the waves of unending pleasure. The only real thing in the world was Todd's hand on John's bare chest.

Then the ecstasy ebbed away, ocean waves retreating from the shore. John gasped again, his body vibrating with health and _life_ , and—he glanced downward—an erection that tented his BDUs. 

Todd glanced down as well. "I see you appreciate my gift, Sheppard. You're welcome," he wheezed, laughing.

John flushed with embarrassment and rage. Underneath, his body still thrummed with the lifeforce Todd had given him, probably stolen from a Hreishkahr or two. He couldn't be bothered to feel too bad about it. He and his team had been minding their own business when the Hreishkahr had stolen him. He'd done nothing to merit their torture and ill-treatment except refuse to divulge the iris-code to give them free entrance to Atlantis. So he owed them nothing. 

But no matter what he _did_ owe Todd, he wasn't a toy for his amusement. John's thoughts flashed to Tyre, to Ronon, roaring, in agony for another taste of the Wraith enzyme. John swallowed around a suddenly-dry throat. No! He _wasn't_ going to turn into a damned Wraith-worshiper!

Something must have shown on his face, because Todd's mirth abruptly vanished. 

"Let us go. There is little time." Todd extended his other hand for John to grasp. 

John stared at it a moment, then abruptly grabbed Todd's wrist, and let him haul him up. He wobbled on his feet, almost shocked that nothing hurt anymore. The throbbing of his treacherous cock was the furthest thing from pain, but he refused to acknowledge it.

_Oh!_ Todd was still holding onto his wrist. And _John_ was still gripping Todd's wrist as well. And he _kept_ holding on, for a moment too long. Then another, and another. Oh, god.

Todd tilted his head as his eyes bored into John's. They were oddly fascinating, and John swayed with the effort of not falling into their depths. _The rhythm of their breathing matched,_ John realized, with a little frisson of horror. His cock twitched, and John felt the heat of another blush crawl its way up his face. He gritted his teeth and refused to wonder how his body could be so turned on when he himself was so thoroughly creeped out.

John yanked his hand out Todd's grip, repulsed at himself. "Okay, let's get out of here. You have a weapon you can loan me?" He looked around. "A shirt? Shoes?"

Wordlessly, Todd passed him a Wraith stunner. He didn't smile, ironically or otherwise. Good. 

He let Todd lead the way out of the containment area. The Hreishkahr had imprisoned, starved, and tortured John there, but he bet his body didn't show any signs of that mistreatment anymore. It felt sleek, shiny, and new.

They stopped next to the shriveled husks of some Hreishkahr guards. Without comment or remorse, John looted the bodies for wearable boots and—not a shirt, a shirt was too close to the ghastly remains—but he could take a jacket, and did. He shrugged it on, feeling the warm brush of Todd's gaze on his bare skin as he covered up. He even felt Todd's scrutiny linger on the bulge that still tented his pants, but John was ignoring that. He grabbed one of the Hreishkahr weapons too and strode forward.

At the entryway of the facility, John glanced at Todd and raised an eyebrow. Todd tilted his head in a shrug and glanced right. Okay, right it was. They crept along the walkway that connected the detention facility to the rest of the fortress. John found it harder than it should have been to keep quiet while wearing the Hreishkahri peculiar notion of footwear. Damned things kept squeaking when he shifted his weight.

The third time they had to freeze, John's pulse thundering in his throat, for a guard to decide that the noise had not been worth investigating, Todd silently crept up behind him and tapped his knee. 

Not only did John _not_ startle at the touch, he knew what Todd wanted. He didn't let himself think about how weird that was. Instead, he extended his leg out, and Todd removed the squeaky shoe. John _didn't_ expect Todd to pull off his own boot, and slide it onto John's foot. 

The boot was a little too large and loose and it smelled of Wraith—but worse, it was still warm from Todd's body heat. John shuddered. Predictably, his stupid cock twitched and drooled. He hated it. At this rate, he was never going to be able to jerk off again.

Nevertheless, when Todd tapped his knee again, John stuck out the other leg and submitted to the shoe exchange. He concentrated on not trembling when Todd's feeding hand touched his own bare foot. And he decided not even to look at Todd's bare feet. There was only so much he could take.

They moved faster once the squeaky shoe issue had been dealt with, but once they got into the fortress proper, sneaking around wasn't an option any more. It seemed that Todd had come through here on the way in, and the Hreishkahr were buzzing around like an angry hornets' nest. Probably the only thing that had gotten him to John relatively quietly was the obvious fact that the Hreishkahr hadn't expected a Wraith to head for their detention facility to free one of their prisoners. 

Todd stepped out of concealment the moment before John would have, and consequently drew Hreishkahri fire. The Hreishkahri weapons, which would have sent John tumbling into unconsciousness like the first time they captured him, had absolutely no affect on the Wraith.

John used his cover to mow down the line of soldiers firing on Todd. (Who knew? Maybe the weapons would have had a cumulative effect on him eventually.) The Hreishkahr soldiers all fell in a heap, knocked out by the Wraith stunner.

Todd stood over the pile of soldiers, snarling in Wraithish satisfaction. He leaned down, almost casually, feeding hand extended.

"You said we had no time," John interrupted him. Just because the Hreishkahri deaths weren't going to weigh on his conscience didn't mean he was gonna stand around and _watch_ Todd feed on another human being. Especially human beings that John himself had shot _defending_ a damned _Wraith_.

Todd arched an eyebrow at him.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" John snapped.

"Very well," Todd murmured, an amused quirk on his lips. But he followed John out of the room docilely enough.

The rest of the escape was relatively easy. If felt like a fevered dream, a particularly vivid nightmare. The sounds of their recent battle had drawn more Hreishkahri attention, but it didn't slow them down much. Todd and John fought their way out of the Hreishkahri fortress, communicating instantly, smoothly, acting as if they had one mind, as if they had been together their whole lives. It was like dancing, like sex, the best partnership John had ever experienced. Better than the mental sync—the _hive mind_ —John frequently fell into with his own team. He loved it. 

He _hated_ it. John ground his teeth together, tension giving him a stabbing pain behind his right eye.

Todd escorted him all the way to the Stargate, like a high school boy with his prom date. John shook off the mental image of himself in a dress and corsage. His cock twitched again, reminding him what _else_ the prom was famous for. _Not gonna happen, Johnny_ , he told it, queasy from the very fact that his brain was coming up with these ideas. 

"After you." He gestured at the DHD. Despite everything, he didn't trust Todd at his back, knowing the address of a world John Sheppard considered safe to flee to if he was in trouble.

"Of course," Todd said, and dialed first. But John noticed that Todd had blocked his view with his body, so John couldn't make out the full address. It didn't matter. It wasn't like John was going to _follow_ him or anything.

The wormhole whooshed open.

"Why did you rescue me?" he asked Todd abruptly, standing before the shining circle of the open Stargate. "How'd you know where I was?" _Oh, God._ Who had contacted Todd? It must have been Rodney. Or Teyla. What had Teyla given? What had Rodney promised? How had they figured out that Wraith would be immune to the Hreishkahri weapons? 

Todd smiled his ironic smile again. "Your Dr. McKay contacted me and requested my assistance. He said he would 'owe me a favor'." Todd's leer gave the words a double meaning.

"He doesn't owe you anything!" John snarled. "If anyone owes you a _favor_ , it's me!" 

Todd's face brightened with pleasure, and it was another beat before John realized the massively stupid thing he'd just _said_. 

"Of course, John Sheppard. As you wish." And Todd bowed, courtly.

John's stomach burned with acid. _Aw, dammit, Rodney!_ What the hell had he promised? _Everything_ , a voice in John's head whispered. As John would have done if their situations were reversed. But John didn't have anyone else to blame but himself. He'd been the one to teach Rodney to go for the stupid plans with little chance of success, to consider the crazy ideas, to accept the unlikeliest of allies. Ronon knew better. He knew there were some bargains you didn't arrange, some plans you never tried, some allies you didn't _make_ , much less call on.

Todd smiled. His teeth were sharp. Predatory. "I look forward to the next time we meet, John Sheppard." He rolled his tongue around John's name, as if it tasted good in his mouth. 

Nodding tightly, John tried to hold himself still, to keep his face blank, as Todd sauntered, barefoot, through the wormhole and away. 

The next time they meet will be _never_ , if John can help it. The next time they meet, he will personally shoot Todd right through the heart, before he can smile that ironic smile again, before he can say a single, mocking word. 

John squinted against the pounding of a headache so vicious he could barely stand. He was gonna puke any second. His fingertips ached from digging into the edge of the DHD. And his goddam balls were turning blue from a hardon that wouldn't fucking GO AWAY!

Savagely, he yanked his BDUs open and dragged his stiff cock out, giving it a few rough, careless pulls before coming and coming, spilling on the ground next to the DHD, on the tips of the Wraith boots he was still wearing. He pretended that he hadn't been imagining Todd's clever gaze watching him, that he didn't still feel the phantom touch of Todd's warm hand on his skin.

He stared at the still swirling wormhole. Todd had come for him. For the second time now, Todd had personally pulled John Sheppard out of Hell.

John missed him already.

*


End file.
